What will happen?
by KaitoxMikuLover
Summary: This story is about Miku having a crush on Kaito in high school Rin and Luka pick on her and try to tell Kaito. Len has a crush on Miku and gets gellious. Miku is stuck between and can't decide. Kaito will notice Len. Neru and Teto are watching them three. What will happen? You tell me the story. This is my first story so please don't judge my story. I hope you guys like


Kaito x Miku Miku: *Thinks*I hate school when it comes to Tech Ed...only because...Kaito is in it with me.. my only crush..*I grab my sketchbook out of my backpack and scribble I LOVE KAITO on it many times*…AAHH! Rin: Looks like someone has a crush.. Miku: No I don't! *Closes her sketchbook fast and blushes* Rin: Luka! Someone has a crush.. Luka: Who is it!*Jumping up and down excited to hear* Rin: *Leans over and whispers* Kaito.. Miku: Stop! *Grabs her stuff and runs out of the room* Rin: Miku! Kaito: Miku?*Follows Miku* Miku: *Thinks while storming down the hall* Why would they do that in front of me..*Stops by her locker and opens it with her face flushed with red* Kaito: Miku? Are you okay? Miku: I-I-I'm okay. Kaito: Your face is really red, are you sure? Miku: Yeah I am.. Kaito: Ok, I need to go, see ya.*Slowly walks away* Miku: Bye..*Turns around and gets stopped* Len: Hi, Miku. Miku: Hi, Len. Rin is being a brat.. Len: She always is...Why is your face so red? Miku: No reason.*Holds her arm putting her head down* Len: Miku, are you ok?*Confused and reaches for her head* Miku: Stop!*Pushes his hand away and runs down the hall towards her first class...Tech Ed. Len:*Thinks*Why was she acting so weird. Miku: *Thinks* Tech Ed...thank god Rin and Luka aren't in this class, but Kaito and Neru are.*Walks in the room and sits in her seat* Neru:Hi, Miku*Punches her on the shoulder lightly* Miku: Hi, Neru*Forcing a smile on her face* Neru: Can I sit here? Miku: No, sorry its saved. *Her sad face slowly comes back* Neru: Ok, how about the desk across from you. Miku: Thats fine with me. Neru: Ok, i'll sit here then.*Sits down and pulls out her phone* Kaito: Miku, thanks for saving a spot for me.*Sits down next to Miku* Miku: Y-you're welcome.0/0*Looks away hiding her red face* *Ring, Ring* *Class starts* Mrs. Suzune: Now, today we are learning about machines. Miku:*Grabs her sketchbook and starts drawing a little chibi Rin and Len* Kaito: What are you drawing? Miku: Rin and Len..*Her face starts to turn red* Kaito: I see.. Miku: Don't look at it. *Closes her sketchbook* Kaito: EEE! Mrs. Suzune: Do you have something to say, Shion! Kaito: No, ma'am Mrs, Suzune: Thats what I thought.*Goes back to teaching* Miku: I-I-I'm done with it. Kaito: I want to see it. Miku: O-o-ok.*Holds it up blocking the blush on her face* Kaito: Its cute.*Smiles and takes the book from her* Miku: You like it?*Confused* Kaito: Yeah, its cool. *Ring, Ring* *Class ends* Miku: *Walks out of the room without saying anything else* Ow…! Teto: I'm, sorry! That was my fault! *Helps Miku off the floor* Miku: Thats ok, I'm ok. Teto: Thats good….Oh yeah Rin was looking for you. I gotta go, bye*Walks away* Miku: Bye.*Walk up the stairs, but gets stopped* Yuma: Look aren't you cute.*Pushes her against the wall with his hand on the wall and as close to Miku as he can be* Miku: Get off. Yuma: Lets go out, c'mon you know you want to.*Lifts her chin up and gets closer* Miku: Sto….0/0 Yuma: *Kisses Miku on the lips* Kaito: M-miku. Miku: Kai.. Yuma: Shes Mine Miku: No I'm not! Kaito: Get off her you, freak!*Pushes him away from Miku* Miku: *Runs away Crying* Yuma: I'll get you for this.*Runs down the hall* Kaito: Miku!*Follows Miku* Miku: *Runs in the restroom and bumps into Gumi* Gumi: Miku? Are you ok? Miku: No, no I'm not*Cries even harder* Gumi: What happened? Miku: Nothing, it was nothing.*Runs out of the restroom and down the hall* *Books fall everywhere* Len: WHAAA! Miku: Sorry, Len!I gotta go.*Continues running* Len: Miku? Miku: *Stops running and stops at her 2nd class* Kaito: Miku, how do you run that fast?*Out of breath* Miku: *Shrugs* I'm sorry. Kaito: It wasn't your fault.*Pats her on the head and smiles* Miku: I-I-I...Thank you*Hugs him tightly* Kaito: Miku?! *Shocked* Miku: Sorry.. *Stops hugging him and stands up straight* Kaito: The bell is about to ring so lets go in the room.*Walks right into the room* Miku: Ok. *Walks right behind him* {After the bell rung} *Kaito and Miku sit next to each other* Kaito: Miku? Miku: Yes? Kaito: *Scribbles on a piece of paper and hands it to Miku*Who do you like? Miku: *Reads it* I don't know, Kaito Kaito: Thats ok. {Ring, Ring} Miku: *Walks out of class and bumps into Len* Oh hi, Len I'm sorry about earlier, can you forgive me? Len: *Smiles* That ok, sit next to me. Miku: Ok, hows your day been?*Sits down next to him* Len: Same old school stuff, so boring. Miku: Yeah, Len who do you like? Len: Oh that, uhh.*Scratching the back of his neck* Miku: That doesn't matter ok. Len: Ok, bye.*Gets up and runs away* Miku: That was weird? Kaito: Sorry, Miku!*Helps her up and picks up her things* Miku: Thats ok Kaito you're just clumsy. Kaito: Yeah, I am.*Laughs* Miku: So, Thank for helping me pick up my things. Kaito: I owe you anyway. Miku: Ok, well I have to go to my next class. So bye.*Walks to her second class* Kaito: *Thinks* I think I should tell her how I feel... 


End file.
